


Lyatt (Prompt) Ficlet Collection

by goingtothetardis



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Basically I wanted them to stay there a few more days, Blood from knife wound, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e03 Hollywoodland, Prompt Fic, Tragedy strikes during the mission to save Rufus, because I said so, life threatening injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A collection of Lyatt ficlets.





	1. Time to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, guess what? I've fallen head over heels for another ship, and now I'm writing Lyatt fic. 
> 
> This is all Sequencefairy's fault. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A temporarily broken timeship means the time team has to stay in Hollywoodland a few extra days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As prompted by Sequencefairy on tumblr: "The night air is cool against Lucy’s face, and Wyatt’s hand is warm in hers."
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the read through. First time writing a new ship is always terrifying. Haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The night air is cool against Lucy’s face, and Wyatt’s hand is warm in hers as they stroll along the beach. 

“It’s kind of nice to just have time to breathe a little, isn’t it?” Lucy asks, reflecting on this memorable trip to  _Hollywoodland_. “I almost forgot what it’s like to relax and… have some fun.” She looks at Wyatt, catching his gaze in the dim light, and bites her lip, blushing slightly as memories of the previous night flood her memories. 

When Wyatt tugs her to a stop and pulls her close, she shivers at the sensation of his scruff brushing against her cheek and nuzzles into him, the action already instinctinctive. 

“Makes me wonder if Rufus broke the lifeboat on purpose,” Wyatt says, and she hears the smile in his voice, his amusement quite clear. “He hasn’t exactly been subtle today, has he?”

Lucy wraps her arms around her new lover and steps on her toes to kiss him. “Not really, no. And, if he did, no complaints from me. I mean, Rittenhouse is out there destroying the world as we know it, and while it  _terrifies_ me, I…” She pauses, attempting to collect her thoughts. “This feels like an escape, a temporary reprieve before we’re off saving history once more.”

Instead of responding, Wyatt simply presses his lips to hers, and she melts into the kiss, her body already humming with desire. It won’t be long before they’re running head first into trouble once more, but for now, she’ll embrace the stolen moments like this one. 


	2. Empty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the wound, now, Lucy comes to the harrowing realization that there’s a very real chance it’s an empty promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that this is Sequencefairy's fault, and she basically wants an angst prompt to be angsty af, so... 
> 
> Without further ado... 
> 
> Have this fic...
> 
> It's up to the reader to decide to outcome of this story. I wasn't able to make it definitive one way or the other.
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> **Warning:** This chapter deals with a potentially lethal injury and blood/knife wounds. I just made up a time/place, and it's not the point of the story to hold tight to canon, so if it deviates... That happens with time travel.

Lucy rushes to Wyatt’s side after he collapses just inside the cabin door. She kicks it shut, shutting out a blast of icy air, and curses the snowflakes that swirl around before they settle on the dusty floor.

After wrapping her arm around Wyatt to help sit him up, it takes Lucy several long seconds to realize that the sticky warmth on her fingers isn’t from his body heat.

“Shit, are you bleeding?” she asks, pulling her hand away from his side and looking in horror at the dark blood covering her fingers. 

Wyatt only grunts, grimacing in pain as he shifts on the floor. 

Lucy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm the crippling fear that has suddenly lodged itself in her throat. After a moment, she returns to the present and studies the room to take inventory of their surroundings. 

It’s a small cabin, one they’d been lucky enough to find in the frigid winter temperatures of 1834 in rural Virginia. Just hours earlier, Lucy and Wyatt had parted ways from Jiya and Connor in the village, promising to meet up the following day after each following leads in their desperate search to get Rufus back. The two of them had managed to ditch Rittenhouse after a brief altercation, and they, as far as she’d known, had fled the scene unscathed. 

But now, as Lucy scans the cabin with desperate hope of finding dry wood for the fireplace, blankets, or even a bucket for water, she’s coming up short. 

There’s nothing. Nothing at all. 

It’s clear the cabin has stood empty for some time and has been stripped of any sign of life. 

_ Shit. _

Lucy turns back to Wyatt, and her eyes widen in horror as they move from his face to his torso, which now reveals an ugly red stain. He’s pale and clammy, panting softly in pain, and his eyes are squeezed shut. The adrenaline sustaining him during their escape is clearly wearing off. She takes him firmly by the shoulders and lays him flat on the ground. 

“Wyatt, hey, you’ll be fine. I promise.” Looking at the wound, now, Lucy comes to the harrowing realization that there’s a very real chance it’s an empty promise. 

Eyes still closed, Wyatt chuckles. “Yeah, right. Don’t lie to me Lucy. It’s bad, and you know it.” 

Heart hammering with anxious dread, Lucy swallows thickly before replying, trying to stem her anger. “Why didn’t you say something earlier? We could have...” She pauses, blinking back tears. “We could have found…”

“Lucy,” Wyatt says, his voice calm and measured. “I didn’t tell you, because there was nothing we could have done. There’s no way I was gonna let Rittenhouse capture you again.”

Lucy blinks and turns her gaze from Wyatt’s wound to his face, and he’s staring at her with a quiet sort of intensity, his blue eyes piercing her soul. 

“Wyatt…” 

“Lucy,” he says, covering her hand on his chest with his, which she now realizes is covered in dried blood. “I’m so sorry.”

Lucy pulls her hand away from his and shifts so she can better study the wound, ignoring the finality in his tone and all the things he doesn’t say. With a tentative touch, she pulls the layers of his clothes up to reveal his abdomen and finds a deep knife wound to his side. Even though it’s been just a few short hours since their run-in with Rittenhouse, the edges of the tissue suggests a developing infection. 

Her heart plummets, and despite her minimal medical knowledge, it’s clear his situation in their current location  is dire. 

“You don’t by chance have any antibiotics or alcohol on you, do you?” She tried to keep her tone light, but Wyatt clearly sees through it when he pushes himself up on his elbows to look at his side. 

“Shit,” he says. 

“Yeah,” she answers. 

“How far are we from the Lifeboat?”

He meets her gaze, and his jaw clenches. “Too far.”

“Shouldn’t we at least try?”

Wyatt lays back flat on the floor, and Lucy pulls his shirts back down and shifts to hover hear his head. Reaching out, she runs her fingers through his hair. 

With a labored breath, Wyatt reaches up and cups her face in his hand. “I’m not sure if I have the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
